kihongamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Skorn Blackheart
The chamber was so filled with choking, acrid smoke that the captive dwarf could not completely make out where he was in the underground labyrinth. He had finally regained consciousness moments earlier and could not tell wether his blurred vision was due to the thick smoke or the blow to the head that led to his current predicament. The stone slab he was chained to seemed to be heating up and his armor was now drenched in sweat. Straining at the chains holding his arms down, Banor found that it was futile. He was not going to be able to break through those chains using mere brute force. “Settle down my little friend,” came a booming voice from the other end of the room. A dark figure slowly stepped forward out of the smoke and darkness. A tall demon, with bright red skin and two piercing violet eyes. The figure waved his hand over his helpless captive and the chains instantly shattered into pieces. “We will no longer be needing these.” Banor immediately leapt forward off the slab at his captor, seizing the opportunity to attempt an escape. As soon as the dwarf left his feet, he was stopped in mid-air, surrounded by a swirling ball of energy. “Just because I released you from your chains, does not mean I am done with you yet,” Skorn said with contempt. The Demon reached through the energy sphere and placed his hand under Banor’s ear, muttering a few words too feint for the dwarf to understand. Suddenly, pain surged through Banor’s head unlike any he had ever experienced. It was almost as if his brain was about to explode. “The mind worm is now working its way down from your cerebral cortex. Some say the pain from this experience is too much for a mortal to survive...We shall see.” The spiked worm finally found its way out the dwarves ear canal, dropping into Skorn’s outstretched hand. “Thank you dwarf. Your memories that my little friend here has been feasting on the last few days shall inform our generals of your troop positions, not to mention all of your defensive fortifications. It will aid us greatly as we smash Stonehold to the ground, and extinguish your kind from the land.” Waving his hand over Banor, the energy sphere faded away and the badly wounded dwarf fell to the ground with a solid thump. “Ahh, you survived the mind worm. Looks like you are a resilient one after all. “ Kneeling down to stare directly into Banor’s lifeless eyes, Skorn let a smile loose across his usually stern face. Placing the palm of his hand against the dwarf’s sweaty forehead, the demon lord whispered a few near-silent words. As soon as the last syllable was spoken, a pillar of fire erupted over the fallen dwarf, leaving nothing but a pile of ash and charred armor. - Base ability: Sharpen - Friendly soldiers within 3 spaces gain +10 damage EPIC ability: Sacrifice - Sacrifice a friendly soldier you own, Then target a enemy soldier to sacrafice. Skorn and his starter deck is the Embercult Hero that can be chosen by new players for free.